Percy Jackson Q&A
by Hunter0012
Summary: Gods, demigods, mortals, titans, and even primordials can answer your questions. Just review your questions and they will be answered. Have fun. Language warning.
1. Q&A Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new story. Question & Answers. Ask away any question to anyone and it will be answered. Don't worry, the gods read will be posted tomorrow or Friday. Anyways, I'll first post after 5 reviews, the questions can be sent via review or pm, but review is recommended. After the review increase I'll increase the questions. I don't care how ridiculous the questions are. Heck, it can also be, "Why are you fat?"Anyways here are some examples. (Bold are answers)**

* * *

Dear Percy,

MARRY ME!

From,

Crazed Fangirl

**Dear Crazed Fangirl,**

**I'll need your name, number and when you are availib- fsdhfjahdsfhasdhfdshfl. Hi this is Annabeth and stay away from my boyfriend! I just knocked him out, so bye.**

**Percy**

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

In my spare time, I rip books.

From,

BOOK HATER

**Dear Book Hater (Horrible name!)**

**How could you! You little argh! I could just beat you to a pulp right now! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!**

**From,**

**Annabeth**

* * *

Dear Poseidon,

I'll kill you! Asshole!

From,

Daughter of Wisdom

**Dear Daughter of Wisdom,**

**Shut it owl spawn. Your no good just like your mother! Get a life, rather than cussing out a powerful god!**

**From,**

**Poseidon, (Most Awesome Sea Dude)**

* * *

**Ok, so you get the idea. 5 review, for update. Bye.**


	2. Important AN!

**Important Author's Note**

**Everyone! Attention! Ask the question via PM. Nothing else. Questions that are sent via reviews won't be counted. You have been warned. Oh and for those 2 who reviewed the questions, sorry for saying this late. Your questions will count only this time. Again, sorry for the delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys. Here is ask the gods and demigods. Anyways on with the questions. Just a reminder, PM the questions. PM. Now repeat to yourself. PM. Private Messaging. Don't review the questions. Please.**

Dear Annabeth,

How are you born?

From,

SapphireLove38

**SapphireLove38,**

***Sigh* Just as I said to Percy, I will say it to you. Sapphire, do you really want to know the exact details of how I was born? If you do, say so.**

**From, **

**Annabeth**

Dear Piper and Percy

Why are you "unimpressed" with Percy during the events of Old Rome? and Percy any thoughts on this less than flattering thoughts?

From,

Redlox2

**Dear Redlox2,**

** Well, I was unimpressed because I already have a boyfriend. I'm not like those Aphrodite children, who break people's hearts. Well, if Jason wasn't my boyfriend, maybe things might change. Why are there lightning in the sky? The owls also seem very agitated. Hi Redlox, this is Percy, who will continue this. I don't care what Piper thinks of me. I already have an awesome girlfriend.**

**From,**

**Percy and Piper**

Dear Hades,

I know I'm your child, so can you help me get to camp before my birthday in july.

From,

Drea Dark

**Dear Drea Dark,**

** Daughter! That explains why you have the word Dark in your name. I will send a satyr to come collect you! Where are you? Oh and prepare to meet your new brother and sister Nico DiAngelo and Hazel Levesque. They'll be glad to meet you! **

**From,**

**A very eager Hades**

**Here it is so far. Anyways have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here it is, Chapter 3. It's time to answer some questions. This will be exciting :D**

Dear Athena,  
Can I go to Camp Half-Blood?  
Sincerely,  
DawnShadowQueen

**Dear DawnShadowQueen,**

**If you are a mortal, ABSOLUTELY NOT! If you're a demigod on the other hand, who's your parent? I'm guessing its Hades because of the word Shadow in your name?**

**Sincerely,**

**Athena**

**Dear Percy and Annabeth, **

**Why and how are you so amazing and will you rub some of your amazingness of on me?  
P.S. sorry if i like didn't do that right or something or whatever...**

**From,**

**Maddiegirl56**

To Maddiegirl56,

Hi! This is Percy speaking! I am just awesome like that! OW! Annabeth why'd you hit me? Hey Annabeth here. I don't think we're awesome, but thanks for the compliments! Oh and you want some smartness rubbed on you? You can also have Percy's cool water power! What do you think?

From,

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

**Dear Poseidon,  
Do you have any children that might be on their way to either Camp Jupiter or Camp Half blood?  
From,  
Angel Cauldwell**

Dear Angel Cauldwell,

Yeah, there is one. El Jackson, Percy's sister. More might be coming!

From,

Poseidon

**Dear Artemis,  
Can I join the hunt?  
From,**

**Angel Claudwell**

Dear Angel Cauldwell

Sure! As long as your not a boy and swear to eliminate boys your whole life then we'd be happy to accept you!

From,

Artemis

**Dear Reyna  
Who do you like me, Percy or Jason?  
Angel Cauldwell**

Dear Angel Claudwell,

Percy to be honest. Jason is just too intense sometimes. You know? Percy is more relaxed and laid back guy, so yeah.

From,

Reyna

**Dear Poseidon,  
Since my birthday is 9 days away, will you visit me? Or rather collect me to visit you, Percy and Tyson?  
From  
EJ Jackson, Percy's sister and your daughter**

Dear El,

I'll visit you my girl! It's been long since I've seen you! Anyways, Percy will be glad to see you!

From,

Poseidon

**To any mortal,  
Why did all those statues disappear off their pedestals?  
From,**

**MortaldaughterofAthena**

To mortaldaughterofAthena,

This is Barack Obama speaking! WE DON'T KNOW! THIS WORLD IS GOING MAADD!

Sincerely,

Mr. President

**Dear Thalia and Percy  
Who would win in a fight between you guys full out? cause it seems like Percy and Jason seem about even.  
From Redlox2**

To Redlox 2,

This is Thalia speaking. Of course, I would win. Seaweed Spawn can't even summon an tsunami! Anyways, Percy is such a-hkjjkrlesjfdsasfhsfhjdash. This is Percy and I better hurry before she wakes up! I'm gonna win! In capture the flag, when we fought, I could've killed her! HA! Anways-dhsfjdhjfkhdsjfhajsdgjdshfgdshkghdsakghdshg lsdahg. This is Thalia. Revenge! I love it! SO I'd win! Bye!

From Thalia and-dkfjkdsafhkdhgdklshtgksdg, oh hey and Percy.


	5. AN

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Guys forgive me. I promise, I will post today or tomorrow surely. I'm very sorry. So sorry. I promise I'll make the next chapter long. Again, I am very sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Poseidon,  
Which camp would El being going to?  
Angel Cauldwell**

Dear Angel Cauldwell,

Well, El might be going to Camp Half Blood because Percy might like some siblings…

Poseidon

**Dear Percy,  
Have you seen my pet hydra? I'm sure I left it in our cabin when I went home to visit mom.  
From,  
EJ Jackson**

Dear EJ Jackson,

Well, I'm going to our cabin. I'm inside but… HYDRA! Wait, you say hydra! AHHHHHH! Poison in my face! Ow their teeth hurts, I'm bleeding in multiple…(faint). This is Annabeth and Percy is at the hospital and he's alright….. I'm worried.

Annabeth

**Dear Aunt Demeter,  
Will you teach me how to plant beautiful plants and crops in my garden sometime?  
From,  
EJ Jackson**

Dear EJ Jackson,

Another child? When will Poseidon stop with all that? But first, do you like cereal? ("Demeter, don't harass my child with your cereal antic!") Ignore that… So, you just- EJ, I'm sorry about Demeter -So what was it again? Oh yeah, cereal- Out of the way! Sorry! Bye!

Poseidon and Demeter

**Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Thiala,  
This is Bookworm4life105 and I was wondering,for Percy, how long have you and Annabeth been dating? For Thiala, btw sorry if I spelled your name wrong, have you ever been in front of your father alone? If so, how did you feel? Nico, did you ever get tired of being in the casino? Please tell! And last,but most certainly not least, Annabeth. If you had the chance to visit Luke with everyone, would you? Thanks!****  
Bookworm4life105 **

Dear Bookworn4life105,

Annabeth: Well, yes, I would visit him. I mean, he sacrificed himself to save Olympus… And he's like my brother…

Percy: Well, we dated for two years and then, Hera plucked me from the Greeks… and then we met again. That's three years. And then, when we went to the underworld, four years. And then… Five years in total.

Thalia: Well, I was once alone with him. It was scary. His eyes were like a hawk watching me. It felt weird…

Nico: No! I wasn't every tired! It was awesome! I hung out at the video games, pool, and bubble machine! AWESOME!

Love,

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico

**Dear Athena,  
I'm not sure who my parent is.****  
Can you help me find out?  
Sincerely,  
DawnShadowQueen**

Dear DawnShadowQueen,

You say DawnShadow? Hades! Yes, Hades DawnShadow Queen.

Athena

**Dear Percy,  
Did Gabe ever hurt you? And if he did, did you tell Sally? And do you think Reyna will be with Leo or Nico? Or someone else?  
-Alex P. Stark (Legacy of Poseidon)**

Dear Ales P. Stark,

Well, Gabe had hit me once… But he swore that if I ever told Sally, that it would be my last word. And yes, I think Reyna will be with someone. She deserves it. She needs someone.

Percy

**Dear Nyx and Thanatos****  
Nyx why haven't you tried to help your son be recognized as a MAJOUR god instead of a MINOR god as he is the son of TWO PRIMORDIALS, and Thanatos how do you feel about being a MINOR god, and plus I was informed I'm Thanatos's son so how do I stop dead animals from trying to eat my neighbors and where can I go for demigods who live in the UK.  
From  
Deathus.**

Dear Deathus,

Nyx: Us minor gods are ignored when we still have powerful children. They get horrible reputations and work for Death Breaths. We are ignored.

Thanatos: Well, being a minor god doesn't hurt. It's pretty normal. And son, control them. Or at least, let them eat the mean old ladies…

**Dear Anyone at Camp Half-Blood,  
Do the people who stay year-round learn mortal kid stuff? (Math, Language Arts, Science, etc.) If they don't then how to they get jobs in the mortal world after they're all grown up?**

**WizardingMockingJayWithABox**

Dear WizardingMockingJayWithABox,

Well, um… Mr. D says let them go just crazy but I'm thinking of hiring retired Athena demigods for teachers…

Love,

Chiron


End file.
